


From the Ashes a Fire Will be Woken

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek Feels, Derek gets the girl, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Stiles doesn't even know, Stiles gets a boner, Stiles gets hurt right in his jealousy button, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, but does that really mean that threesome can't exist...?, he's just upset by anyone being with Derek, unbetaed, unrequited something, what are these tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets the girl and Stiles didn't even know that he wanted something...but it wasn't Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don’t understand how much I want Derek/Lydia.
> 
> Wait! Hear me out!
> 
> I am a firm Sterek shipper and I need Stiles and Derek together like I need air , and you know…orgasms, but:

With Jackson out of the picture, Lydia goes to Derek to learn more about werewolves and what happened with her boyfriend. She can’t really stand him, _but beautiful people herd together_ , and she starts hanging around more at his new apartment to learn. Also, she’s really creeped out by one of the new kids. Aiden, she thinks, that keeps cornering her in the library and when she’s at Macy’s searching for more skirts that fit her tiny frame.

Derek doesn’t really mind because Stiles likes her and he seems to be a good judge of character, if Matt is anything to go by…and he feels really bad about that time he was going to kill her.

She helps him pick out furniture because she’s seen his burnt out shell of a house and the moldy subway car and he’s not winning any awards with decorating. So she takes him shopping and makes sure everything looks pristine enough for him to impress girls. Or well, anyone, for that matter.

Derek’s just impressed that she even cares enough to help, especially since he really only wanted a mattress and dry place to sleep. He gives her a key because she’s the one remodeling and even if Jackson is gone, she is pack. Kind of.

He’s basing most of his opinion on the word of Stiles, who he hasn’t seen much of over the summer. He seems to have made himself scarce, while Scott is actually coming around, even if it is to hang out with Isaac.

It’s completely by accident that he steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and still mostly dripping wet, when Lydia just happens to be there. He didn’t hear her because his music was blaring from the new iPod attachment she picked out. He says, “sorry,” but doesn’t miss the way her eyes trail down his chest. She doesn’t turn away either and she starts hanging out there even more.

She claims she should be able to enjoy all the furniture she picked out for him, and then proceeds to lay her legs across his lap when they sprawl out on the couch. When Derek touches her bare ankle, her skin is hot and he can smell her sudden arousal. Derek doesn’t do anything. He just lets her lay across him every other day and doesn’t object when she kisses him all chaste and sweet in the kitchen, while he is cooking dinner for Isaac and himself. Isaac politely excuses himself from the apartment.

Stiles doesn’t even notice.

He’s too busy with lacrosse practice and getting over Lydia to be involved with her social life. He’s also being circled by one of those smoking hot Alphas, and at least somebody finds him attractive, okay!

The guy keeps dragging his fingers along Stiles’ bare hip in the locker room and it is really starting to become a problem because Scott is noticing, and growling, and just no.

It’s embarrassing that the first person that shows him any interest puts Isaac in the hospital. And then he pushes up against Stiles’ back the next day, slotting himself against his body and breathing hotly against his neck, and asking Stiles to let him come over to _study_.

He agrees. Stupidly.

Stiles suddenly gets why Scott was willing to put himself in danger for Allison. He’s only human and he’s horny as fuck. They’re in his jeep, headed back to his house, and Ethan’s got his hand on Stiles’ thigh when he spots that shock of strawberry-blonde hair. The leather jacket beside Lydia isn’t hard to miss either. He’s a bit confused as to why they’re hanging out, and then he sees their entwined fingers.

The spark of jealousy is painful…especially since it seems to be because Lydia is in his place.

He’s the one that is usually beside Derek, whether it’s feeding him information or keeping him alive. But suddenly he has Lydia?

How did that even happen? God, he’s been in love with her since he was eight, but suddenly he is so angry with her.

It wasn’t enough that she kissed Scott, she went after Derek now that Jackson’s gone? It’s no wonder Derek’s been avoiding him all summer, he thinks. What does he need Stiles for now that he has the smartest person he’ll ever know next to him? They disappear into his apartment and suddenly Stiles doesn't feel like _studying_ anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Liking Lydia is weird, perhaps because he hasn’t allowed himself to actually do something like this since Kate, and Lydia is no Kate. She is a bundle of affection and Derek doesn’t really know how to deal with it. She wants to handhold and snuggle and do things that Derek has never done. Watching people do it in the movies is a whole different ball game then actually participating in the sport.

Derek goes tense all over when she gets into one of her moods where she is all touchy-feely. He doesn’t appreciate touch, no matter how much he is growing to appreciate hers. She winds it out of him by the sweet press of lips against his knuckles, and the kneading of her tiny hands on his neck when she wants him to relax. Lydia comes up behind him often, when he is in the overstuffed chair she picked out, to work his muscles over. Derek usually ends up catching her wrist halfway through and pulling her around until she is in his lap.

Scott and Isaac barge in on one particular occasion; his chin on Lydia’s shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. “Sorry,” Isaac says apologetically. “I didn’t realize it was date night.”

“You’re fine,” Derek tells him, but he unloops his arms self-consciously.  

“I just came by to change. Scott and I were in the woods. I’m pretty gross,” he says, gesturing to his clothes. “I’ll just grab my stuff and shower at Scott’s. Stiles is probably already waiting for us anyway.” He leaps halfway up the staircase because he’s a ridiculous showoff, and likes to cling to the wrought iron like a lemur.

Derek watches him disappear from view and then Lydia shifts in his lap. “I should probably go.”

“What? You don—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Derek,” she interrupts and is out of his lap and flouncing out the door in seconds. He’s confused, and wonders if Lydia was hurt when he pulled away from her upon the entrance of Scott and Isaac, but then he notices Scott’s thunderous expression.

“What?” he gripes.

“Are you serious right now?” Scott asks. Derek just looks at him because he really doesn’t know how Scott expects him to respond to him without elaborating. “It’s no wonder Stiles is hell-bent on staying away from you. God, you are such an asshole.”

Derek takes a moment to glare, wants to bitch at Scott for coming into his apartment and then treating Derek like he’s the dick, but then his brain catches up with Scott’s words. “What do you mean Stiles is trying to stay away from me?”

“Well, I thought he just wanted a bit of a break from the werewolf madness that seems to have taken over our lives, but—” he cuts off, huffing and shaking his head at Derek. “Did you really have to go after Lydia?”

“I didn’t—”

“Oh dude, save it. I don’t even want to hear it. I just wouldn’t expect to see Stiles anytime soon.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* 

Lydia is anxious when he sees her the next day. It reminds Derek of the night everyone but her found out that Jackson was the kanima. She’s a little bit frantic in her movements. Twitchy and nervous, and Derek knows she doesn’t act like this normally.

From what he’s heard from Stiles, she’s always been confident and poised to strike.

“How mad was he?” Lydia demands.

“Who? Scott?” he asks. She nods and plays with the hem of her skirt. “Not any different from usual, really.”

“He looked livid,” she tells him, pronunciation even more pronounced than usual. “Scott McCall is an actual puppy. I’ve never seen him so angry.”

“He only looks like that when I’m in the vicinity.” Lydia looks confused. “He hates me, and I guess my most recent offense includes whatever I did to Stiles.”

Lydia bites her lip and turns away.

If Derek didn’t know any better, he’d say she looks guilty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* 

He waits a few days because he doesn’t understand what Scott means. Stiles has never really cared what Derek does in his free time, unless that consisted of _murdering_ people.

Stiles is just way too quick to assume bad things about people.

Derek scales the side of the Stilinski’s house in record time and doesn’t bother knocking. The light is on, so he slides open the bedroom window without bothering to be quiet.

“Really, Ethan? I said you could use the door. Werew—” There’s a pause as Stiles swivels around and catches sight of him. “Uh…hi Derek.”

“Who’s Ethan?” Derek questions, completely forgetting his original question, for a moment.

“Dude, that is so none of your business,” Stiles grouses, but there is color high in his cheeks. Derek sniffs the air and only catches the barest hint of cologne. It doesn’t smell like Stiles.

“Sure thing though. Come right in, Derek. It’s not like you ever ask.”

Derek sighs and then blurts, “are you mad at me?”

Stiles flinches and turns his chair back towards his desk. “Why would you ask that?”

“Scott says you’re avoiding me.”

“Fucking Scott,” Stiles breathes, shoulders tense under Derek’s gaze.

“I thought maybe you just wanted some space. You know, some time away from all the werewolf business. Or maybe you just didn’t want to come all the way out to the preserve for pack meetings. I must have done something wrong though.” It rushes out of Derek in a scrunch of words, because he’s in a hurry to get them out. They have been plaguing him since Scott insinuated that something was wrong.

Stiles shrugs. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t give me that,” Derek starts. “We’re starting to trust each other. How can I fix it, if I don’t know what I’ve done?”

Stiles scoffs. “You can’t.”

“Stiles…I know Scott really isn’t interested in being pack, but you should know that I have accepted both of you as my betas.” A beat and then, “If that’s what this is about.”

“It’s not.”

“Well, I need to know you’re okay,” Derek says.

“I’m peachy,” Stiles replies. “I don’t need you coming here to check up on me.”

“I didn’t. I came—”

“You know what, Derek, stop. It’s not your job,” he says, swiveling around. “If I want an alpha barging into my room in the middle of the night, I’ll call Ethan.”

“What?” Derek asks, snapping to attention and breath suddenly short in his lungs. “Ethan is an alpha?”

Stiles colors but nods.

“Stiles, you can’t trust him,” Derek says and Stiles rolls his eyes. “They half mangled Isaac less than two weeks ago.”

“And I haven’t seen you in six. What they did to Isaac, is really no different than what you did to Scott last spring.” Derek looks away, shame burning his ears, but Stiles continues unperturbed. “Ethan spends most of his time with me, so I’m pretty good.”

Derek turns his eyes back to Stiles. “You’re not this stupid.”

“Maybe I am. Or maybe I’m tired of watching Lydia Martin fawn over everyone who isn’t me.”

Derek flinches back as if he’s been hit. Stiles at least has the decency to look embarrassed, but suddenly everything makes sense to Derek.

“Oh,” he says and Stiles’ face tightens, eyes getting wet with hurt.

“You didn’t even know,” Stiles says.

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

“Don’t be. I was getting over her anyway.”

“Then why…?” Derek asks, or tries to, but there is a scramble up the side of the house and another werewolf flounces into the room like he owns the place.

Derek hasn’t seen him before, but this must be Ethan. This is the alpha who is spending all his time with Stiles. He also knows that this must be the creep that Lydia’s talked on and on about; the one following her around town.  He’s got boyish good looks, ruddy blonde hair, and the strange set of his eyes. _Almost too close together_ , she’d said, and Derek is instantly growling.

The alpha laughs, quirking an eyebrow. “Down Kujo,” he bites and Derek glares. “I’m not here to hurt him.” He holds his hands up in a mockery of innocence because he’s smirking. Derek tries to put himself in front of Stiles, but he’s too late because Stiles has already moved towards the window.

Towards Ethan.

His skin feels tight with betrayal because Stiles is a part of _his_ pack, and yet he’s standing at another alpha’s side.

“You should go,” Stiles tells him, eyes meeting the floor instead of Derek’s.

The pain in his chest hurts something fierce, even though he hasn’t been injured. It doesn’t hurt quite as bad as all the emotional scars from his past, but it’s competing pretty badly, because Stiles was supposed to be a friend and now he’s turning him away.

It kind of feels like when Scott proclaimed that he wasn’t Scott’s alpha. How he asked Derek to share everything he knew, and then fed it to the person who wanted to see Derek dead.

He won’t stand there and watch another person he cares about side with someone that wants to cause his pack harm. Derek doesn’t speak, and against his better judgment he opens Stiles’ door and trudges down the steps to flee, hearing their voices pick up in his absence.

“You alright?” Ethan asks, and that should be him up there or even Scott asking that question.

There’s a huff and Stiles says, “Could be better.”

A throaty growl leaves the alpha’s chest as Derek escapes out the front door. “I can change that. I wish you’d let me blow you,” Ethan says and Derek stops in his tracks, looking up at the window. Only their dark silhouettes are visible.

Stiles groans when Ethan continues. “I’d love to get my mouth on you.”

“Ethan,” Stiles whines, and Derek can see the way he’s being groped though his pants. “Stop. Not yet.”

Derek freezes, afraid that Stiles knows he’s lurking.

“Not tonight,” he whispers as Ethan nudges against his throat with his face.

There’s a pang of something in the pit of Derek’s stomach. Probably anger and jealousy, because this is who has been taking up all of Stiles’ time. An alpha that is trying to seduce Stiles into spreading his legs. The image makes heat bloom in his groin and he puts on a burst of speed to escape that confusing thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, this chapter does contain het and the rating has been upgraded.

The problem is that Stiles does trust Derek, and Ethan not at all.

Stiles is angry though, even though it is technically unjustified, and has uncontrollable hormones that must drive Ethan wild.

He wants to let Ethan blow him so badly, because he has a constant hard on, but he’s slightly afraid. His dealings with werewolves haven’t exactly been pleasant.

Ethan is the main reason Stiles has been sprinkling mountain ash on his breakfast. The last time an alpha got this close to him willingly, he almost ended up with a bite on his wrist that would have marked him as _beta_.

Stiles wants to believe that Ethan actually likes him, beyond how useful it would be to pit the _intelligence_ against the brute force of Beacon Hills. What is a better way to win a battle then to separate an allied force?

He’s not that stupid though.

If that was Ethan’s plan, Stiles has been onto him since he started getting hit on in the locker room. It wasn’t as if people were lining up to get a piece of him, which made Ethan look instantly suspicious. Since when had anyone ever shown him interest? Wanted him, like he wanted Lydia?

Ethan stops biting at the skin of his neck, and with a put upon sigh moves towards Stiles desk, grabbing the red combination lock that Stiles only uses during lacrosse season. It’s put together, but Ethan is fiddling with the face, so Stiles suspects it won’t stay that way long.

“So, what was he doing here?”

“Apparently he is worried about my well-being, even though we haven’t seen each other in months,” Stiles explains.

“I’m guessing that’s my fault,” Ethan says, and flicks his eyes up guiltily just as the lock opens with a _snick_.  

“Derek’s a dick,” he answers, because it’s true, but he also doesn’t want to get into the real reason. It feels too sore to start digging at right now.

“I could stay over if you need the company. If it will make you feel better.”

Stiles scoffs, “I’m pretty sure I’m not allowed to have dates stay over. My dad is the sheriff, dude.”

Ethan sets down the lock and stalks back over to Stiles, getting right into his space and breathing across his neck. “I guess it’s lucky your dad doesn’t know we’re dating, huh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Derek doesn’t know what to think about this new development. It’s not like he can keep Stiles from seeing who he wants. He knows that story. He lived it and then destroyed the lives of the people he loved, so he stays away.

Or tries to.

Now that he’s angry at the boy he sees him everywhere, and always with Ethan in tow. It becomes grating and gives him a headache and he tells Lydia the entire thing has been a misunderstanding. Stiles isn’t mad at her. Just at Derek.

Lydia sighs in relief and plays with the end of her braid before she straddles his lap.

“Good, because I’ve been wanting to do this.” She slides his hand up under her skirt and he’s surprised to find she isn’t wearing any panties, but she is Lydia and is full of surprises. Always; all the time. Bitten by a werewolf and neither turns nor dies. Revives his uncle and makes him an even smarmier asshole to boot. Latches on to Derek after he trains Jackson to turn properly.

She’s wet already and Derek is instantly sporting a semi.

She’s so sweet. So beautiful. He shouldn’t be doing this because Stiles is going to hate him even more. But they’re alone and he hasn’t had this since Kate. At least Lydia seems to like him for him. All these thoughts come rapid fire, and Derek’s frozen for a moment, eyes boring into Lydia's. When he drags the pads of his fingers through her wetness, her eyelashes flutter and she makes a sound in her throat that’s so fucking sexy he cannot help himself.

But he’s Derek, and everyone has always accused him of taking what he wants anyway. Now is not the time to prove them wrong.

Lydia reaches down between them and rubs at his crotch, flicks at the fly of his jeans to make room for his dick. Derek squeezes his eyes shut and she laughs, but it’s not mean. She sounds proud that she got him worked up this fast, so he surges up to kiss her, fingers tangling in her shock of red hair.

Derek grabs at her hip, her ass, and then he’s slipping his hand back between her legs, sliding his fingers into her pussy immediately. She whines against his mouth, her heart beating so hard and rabbit fast that it almost overtakes the sound.

“Shit,” she gasps, “oh fuck,” and her hands twist into the fabric of his t-shirt. Lydia is clenching up around his first and middle finger already, arching off his lap, and then she’s gushing around his hand.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Derek tells her. Lydia shudders all over, quaking with the effects of her orgasm, and then she’s smiling up at him; all sweet and serene.

He doesn’t really expect her to reciprocate. He’s kind of happy just to see her get off because of him, but then she’s sliding off his lap and onto the floor. Taking him in hand and then in her mouth. Lydia is so good at, a bit of sloppiness that makes it so hot to watch, and just the tiny slide of teeth over the head on the upstroke. Her heels are still on, like a porn star, but he’s never seen a spine so straight. A beauty queen’s dignity in all her work.

She makes him come really fast, even swallowing, which is yet another surprise, until she says, “couldn’t have that in my hair, now could I?”

He laughs and asks her to stay the night. Lydia doesn’t protest and they sleep curled around each other.

Derek still feels guilty that he’s getting what Stiles wanted years before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> um...there will be more to this in the future.


End file.
